In general, a picture archiving & communication system (PACS) is a system in which the physical regions of patients are imaged via various types of medical equipment and images are transmitted in a digital manner and then read via computers.
A PACS acquires the image information of patients, imaged using various types of imaging equipment, such as a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner, a fluoroscopy machine, a computed tomography angiography (CTA) scanner, etc., in a hospital or a clinic, in a digital form, rather than a film form, stores it in a digital storage medium, and transmits it to terminals over a network, thereby enabling the image information of the patients to be searched, interpreted and used for diagnosis in real time in any place where a terminal is present, such as an examination room, a ward, or the like.
A PACS can improve the convenience of treatment and research because it may be accessed even using a mobile device. However, in a search for a medical image using a mobile device, information that may be searched for at once is inevitably limited due to the limited size of a display and the number of displays.
As an example of conventional multi-screen image display technology, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0109526 entitled “Multi-Screen Image Display” was proposed. This preceding technology discloses a technology for controlling the dislocation of an image between a plurality of display panels that occurs because an image of a boundary dimension part between the display panels is not output when an image is split and displayed on the display panels.
Although the conventional multi-screen display technology proposes a display method using a plurality of mobile devices, it does not display a medical image based on the characteristics of the medical image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for displaying a medical image using multiple mobile devices based on the characteristics of a medical image and the performance of mobile devices.